ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Codon: A Ben 10 Story
Synopsis Serving as Sci100’s final story for Ben 10 Fan Fiction, the sixteen-part series will serve as a new interpretation on the Ben 10 mythology, depicted as a mystery conspiracy thriller regarding Ben Tennyson and his new surroundings of Bellwood, California. Waking to find a tattoo on his arm, and no memory of his past, Ben questions the new world he lives in, which seems to hold many secrets that if revealed could tear the entire town apart. Episodes Arc One: Secrets #Preface #You Can Not Leave Bellwood #Creature of the Night #Making Friends and Influencing People #Not What He Seems #Ghosts in the Machine #Codon Arc Two: Truth #A Battle of Two Bens #A Tale of Tennysons #The Writing on the Wall #Prometheus #Return to the Beginning #Primus Day #Ground Zero #Those Who Have Lost Their Way #The End The Backstory In the year 2006, during research on the Moon, a hidden substance underneath the rocky surface was revealed and brought back to Earth for study. The substance, known as Codon, although there was initial hope that it could be used as an alternative energy source, combined with a new strain of influenza, created a dangerous virus known as the Codon virus. The new strain of influenza had been introduced after being released from an icecap in the arctic which melted due to global warming. (Prometheus) The influenza began affecting Americans in 2008 by spreading across the oceans to the shores of Highwood, Massachusetts, hometown of Ben Tennyson. Physicians began to notice people getting influenza after swimming at the beaches, and decided to investigate the waters.Meanwhile, Randon Enterprises was officially approved of conducting studies in a deal with the United States Department of Energy and NASA on Codon. A shipment of Codon was brought to Highwood. Unforunately, disaster struck when a blown-out tire caused the truck containing the Codon to crash a few miles away from Highwood, into the water on September 19, 2009. The Codon leaked into the waters, and the driver was killed in the crash. As luck would have it, Ben Tennyson would be swimming in this region, and would be affected by the Codon, thus becoming the host for the Codon virus. (Return to the Beginning) A break-out of the Codon virus began in Highwood and quickly spread across the globe until 2014, when the Codon virus became a pandemic. Rumors about Ben began to spread, as he showed no physical signs of containing the virus, and was suspected of possibly being immune. However, as panic spread and people began to fight for limited resources, Ben was criticially injured in Bellwood, California, having moved their after Highwood became a desolate place completely devestated by the Codon virus. Max Tennyson took down the remaining raiders, and tried to stop the bleeding as best as he could. (A Tale of Tennysons) (Prometheus) (Return to the Beginning) Between 2014 and 2037, an increase in the damaging effects of global warming, the introduction of a severe crop blight, and a global war for resources after the introduction of the Codon virus, humanity was brought to its knees, and Earth became nearly inhospitable. A group of humanity came together for Operation Galvan, creating an O'Neill cylinder space habitat to survive in space while searching for a new planet. Escaping to a distant region of the galaxy, they found a new planet in the year 2109. Humanity survived, but the conditions of the new planet altered humanity until they became known as the Galvans, and their planet Galvan Prime. Several millennia later, Galvan Prime was beginning to face the same problems Earth had. A group of leaders and scientists came together to suggest ideas. A radical scientist by the name of Azmuth proposed that they were bound to make the same mistakes repeatedly in this timeline, but if they were rewrite history, they could potentially change the future. Azmuth, a researcher who had been spending hours in the archives studying the old humanity and Earth learned about Bellwood and the rumor of an immune who had been killed. Azmuth suggested that they bring Bellwood to their time, along with all of the people in it, and clone the original Ben for a series of tests to determine how he had his immunity, and to possibly use his immune DNA to bring about the creation of an immune human species, before placing them back in 2014, and create a new timeline in which an immune human race would be able to survive, and potentially not be forced to leave Earth. Although this would mean that the Galvan race would never exist, the committee agreed to promote this new experiment as they looked for other alternatives. Azmuth began preparing for his experiment with the creation of a site for the experiment: an artificial planet by the name of Primus. Once his experiment was ready, the Galvans tore a hole in space-time and plucked Bellwood from its location on Earth to Primus. The Creators mindswiped the entire population, and saved Ben (now known as Ben Zero) from death. (Prometheus) Max Tennyson encountered the Creators, who explained that they brought Bellwood to the future as an effort to save the human race. Believing that Ben was the key, the Creators asked Max to help them understanding human biology and to help assist them as they tried to recreate Ben through B.E.N.s - Biologically Engineered Necromorphs. Max agreed to assist Project Codon, and the Creators kept a close eye on him as he assisted. (A Tale of Tennysons) Each experiment or B.E.N. was an attempt to recreate the genetic settings that Ben Zero had, while the environment was recreated through Bellwood. When the first three Bens were created, and the third one died, Azmuth began to lose hope. Azmuth was convinced by The Creators to create a fourth Ben, who would become the Shapeshifting Ben. When this Ben appeared to be fine, Azmuth regained hope. However, he eventually learned that through genetic tampering, The Creators had secretly given Ben an ability to shapeshift, and that his true form was just as mutated. Azmuth realized that The Creators had secretly been planning to betray Azmuth and take over Project Codon. They considered Azmuth to have failed in his vision, but still believed Project Codon had potential. Their intentions were to take control of the Galvan race, considering the current leaders inadequate due to making the same mistakes as their predecessors on Earth. To do this, they were using Project Codon to create a perfect human being who would serve as the genetic template for a one-man army, or rather an army of clones that would quickly defeat the Galvans, and take control of Galvan Prime. (Prometheus) (Those Who Have Lost Their Way) Azmuth decided to recruit Max Tennyson to stop The Creators, as Max had shared suspicion on their motives. Max had hoped Project Codon could be used to bring back Ben, as the Ben he had lived with, Ben Zero, would likely never survive a removal from his cryofreeze chamber. Azmuth and Max went against The Man in the Red and White Suit ''and ''The Man in the Green Suit. ''Max was detained by The Plumbers while Azmuth escaped to a hidden sanctuary build underneath Bellwood, a facility known as Providence. From here, he began to operate under the name of "Prometheus", after the greek being of old human mythology. (''A Tale of Tennysons) (Prometheus) Max Tennyson was forced to continue working on the B.E.N.s, helping to create the fifth and sixth B.E.N.s until The Creators wanted to take the designs to new directions. In an attempt to destroy their work, Max decided that the Ben he knew was lost, and that if The Creators were the future of humanity, then humanity should be damned to extinction. One night, Max snuck out of Bellwood into the woods to go to the Codon Facility. The Creators, being alerted, sent out their mutated creatures they'd created to hunt him down. Max managed to escape the attack however, and was successful in breaching the wall, heading to the facility. (Preface) (A Tale of Tennysons) Max attempted to unplug Ben Zero, but The Creators stopped him. Max escaped from the facility, getting through the wall and into the woods. The Creators let loose Shapeshifter Ben, who had been in cryo, and their creations, which included Chupacabras, into the woods to hunt him down. Shapeshifter Ben eventually captured Max, before returning with him to the Codon Facility. After deciding on his fate, The Creators left Max to die in the wild nature of Primus with zero resources, figuring he would be dead within a few days. Yet Max managed to survive thanks to the help of Azmuth, who identified himself as "Prometheus" when in contact with Max to avoid attention from The Creators. This would go on for fifteen years. (Preface) (A Tale of Tennysons) In the fifteen years after Max's Attempt, The Man in the Red and White Suit decided to continue to use Shapeshifter Ben as an ally. Soon afterwards, The Creators gave him the job of pretending to be Max Tennyson. This began the process of creating fictional stories to explain the B.E.N.s' apparent amnesia, which in reality was a lack of memories due to being created out of a test tube, and to keep an eye on them once they were no longer mutating or exploding. (Ghosts in the Machine) (Codon) One of the Creators, named Vladislaus Alrion, played the role of the mayor of Bellwood to keep a close on the population. When someone in the town, or one of the B.E.N.s began asking too many questions or learned something they shouldn't have, the Creators used a mindswiping program underneath Max's Plumbing to erase memories and "restart their memories". Whenever a B.E.N. failed, they would mindswipe the entire town population, restarting the experiment and bring in a new B.E.N. The new B.E.N. would be visited by The Man in the Green Suit, who went by the name of Dr. Bill Gacks. The many eyes of The Creators would restart the experiment several times if necessary. (Ghosts in the Machine) (Codon) Of course, the procedure wasn't perfect, as occassionaly memories of the past would remain, such as in the case of Nurse Jackie, Rigon Handious and Jimmy Jones. Nurse Jackie's smoking habits had affected her brain chemistry. Rigon had a brain tumor altering the chemistry in his brain, while Jimmy had a small metal plate implanted in his skull after an injury before 2014. These blocked the full power of mindswipe, allowing them to retain some memories. In all three cases however, they were quickly killed and the entire town was partly mindswiped to forget they existed. Ben 10 would not be affected by the mindswipe in all of these cases though thanks to the anti-mindswipe technology in the Omnitrix and the nature of the synethic DNA implanted into his system. (Preface) (You Can Not Leave Bellwood) (Not What He Seems) (Prometheus) Fifteen years after Max's attempt, Project Codon was on it's tenth B.E.N. trial. In his exile, Azmuth had been studying the Codon virus, and was successful in discovering that Amber oegia could counteract it. Believing that humanity had a chance for once, Azmuth created a formula that contained synthetic DNA with the chemical components of Amber oegia, which would alter macromolecules infected with the Codon virus and shut the virus down. In a dangerous move, he returned to the Codon facility and risked his life to inject the formula into the prototype B.E.N. before fleeing. The Creators assumed that Azmuth had attempted to shut Project Codon again, and used Shapeshifter Ben, now posing as Max Tennyson, to begin searching for "Prometheus", who they realized had been Azmuth all along. (Prometheus) (Ground Zero) At last, the tenth trial began with a new mindswipe for the town. Shapeshifter Ben, the Evil Max, created the backstory of Ben's parents having died in a car crash outside of town, and that the blunt drama had caused amnesia, forcing Max to take Ben in as his legal guardian. The plan was set into motion, and Ben was transported from the Codon Facility to Bellwood, having a tattoo on his arm that represented the Galvan symbol for 10, referencing him being the tenth B.E.N. (Preface) (Ghosts in the Machine) (Codon) The Story Begins Preface 15 Years Ago: A man is chased by strange creatures in the woods, and is presumably attacked and killed. Present Day - Week Zero, Day 1: Ben wakes up in a hospital, greeted by Dr. Bill Gacks. Dr. Gacks reveals to Ben that he has suffered major head trauma as the result of a recent car crash. Ben questions where he is, and Gacks explains he is in Bellwood, California, at its local hospital. Before Ben can continue asking questions, a second man arrives and introduces himself. He explains his name is Max Tennyson, Ben's grandfather. Max explains that Ben was on route to Bellwood with his parents, Carl and Sandra Tennyson. However, the car slide off the road and crashed into the town sign, instantly killing Carl and Sandra, while giving Ben permanant amnesia. Ben realizes that he has a tattoo on his arm, and asks about what it means. Max explains that Ben had recieved the tattoo some point before the car crash, after asking his parents last christmas. Max tells Ben that he's never been to Bellwood before, as Max has always visited him in Ben's old hometown, but his parents wanted to spend a few weeks in Bellwood for a change. Dr. Gacks tells Max that it's unwise to overload him with info for now. Ben spends the next week undergoing physical therapy, learning how to walk, move his muscles, stretch, etc. In his spare time, Ben recieves mental therapy from Dr. Gacks, who suggests Ben learn to solve mental puzzles like a Rubik's cube, do fill-in-puzzles, and read history and science books. Max comes to visit Ben during dinner, bringing games such as Chess, the Game of Risk; and puts on television shows like Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune. During the middle of the week, as Ben is leaving his daily mental therapy section with Dr. Gacks, a nurse notices him. The nurse begins screaming, pointing at Ben in horror. The nurse begins asking questions such as "What happened to you? What did they do to you? Why do you look so different? Where's the old tattoo? How do you have a new tattoo in place of the old one? Where are your piercings?". Dr. Gacks orders two doctors to restrain her and bring her into a backroom to calm down, before apologizing to Ben and helping him back to his room. Ben grows concerned about what she meant, but Dr. Gacks states that she unforunately must have overstressed and had a psychotic breakdown. The next day, Ben is visited by a different doctor as Dr. Gacks is unavailable, and Ben asks the doctor what had happened to the nurse the day before. When using her name, the doctor looks in confusion, stating that he's never met a nurse with that name, and states he must be mistaken. Ben looks confused when Max rushes in, asking Ben how he is and if he's ready to go to physical therapy. Ben, surprised that Max is there so early, states yes, getting up and walking away with him. Max explains that he felt the need to be there for Ben today, realizing that he must not realize how hard all of this must be for Ben. Ben says it's hard, but he's figuring it all out. Max drops Ben off, before exiting the hospital. After the week, Gacks states that Ben is ready for the next stage of his recovery. Ben has been cleared to live with his grandfather in Bellwood, making Max the legal guardian of Ben. As Ben exits the hospital, Dr. Gacks heads to the Morgue. He signs some paperwork in the morgue, telling the nurse to cremate the body. As he walks away, and the nurse starts the cremation, the body about to be burned is revealed to be the nurse, who is shown to have a large cut stitched up in the throat. Max drives Ben into the town of Bellwood, which Ben notes the oddity of the place as Max takes him to a store with the words "Max's Plumbing" on it. Max stops the RV and allows Ben to exit, as the two walk in. Max explains to Ben that he's a Plumber and that he'll be doing work most of the day on the main floor of the shop. Directly above the shop is an apartment containing a kitchen, a small dining room, a living room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. Ben is then told by Max that there are some important rules he should remember while living with his grandfather, the most important rules of Ben's life: *'Rule #1: Do Not Try to Leave the Town.' The town line should never be crossed, as the woods are too dangerous. The main roads leaving the town should not be followed past the town line. It's simply too dangerous, hence why Carl and Sandra died. *'Rule #2: Do Not Ask Questions About Bellwood. ' Bothering people with questions about the town wastes precious time. Never ask anyone but me questions, and if I don't answer them then don't ask again. *'Rule #3: Do Not Go Into the Backroom. '''There's dangerous equipment, boxes of heavy products, and private belongings that should not be seen or touched. Max explains that the first rule is life-saving, the second rule is to show honesty and transparency, and the third rule is to just set boundaries. The world is a dangerous place and he just wants Ben to be safe. As Ben explores the upstairs, he lays in his bed, feeling something about his new reality isn't right. You Can Not Leave Bellwood '''10 Years Ago:' A 1969 yellow Volkswagen Beetle drives on a long road in the middle of a forest. Inside is a teenage girl with blond hair, in a panic. Behind her is their belongings, as she looks in her rear view mirror. Behind her is a police car flashing lights, as she presses the gas petal. The officer in pursuit, Officer Phillips Billings reports that the girl, Lucy Mann is attempting to leave the town. Lucy continues to drive away, fleeing in terror, as it shows she's going 90 on the road. She quickly glances out the window to get a better glance at the police car coming towards her, before turning to her head. In front of her car, on the road, is a large bulky creature standing on the road, facing away. Lucy tries to break, before the creature lifts its fist and smashes it into the front of the car. The car flips into the car, crashing on the pavement, flipping over repeatedly until it finally stops, the top of the car on the road. Officer Phil stops his car as the nearby trees shake, the creature gone. Officer Phil walks over to Lucy's car, looking down, before walking back to his car and calling it in: Lucy Mann died in a car crash while attempting to leave Bellwood. Week One, Day One: Something else happens. Ben adapts to his time in Bellwood. He attempts to leave the town but is stopped by local police, “The Plumbers”, who protect a wall at the edge of the town. Ben realizes the entire town is surrounded by the wall. A man by the name of Rigon Handionus greets Ben with “Hi Ben”, even though Ben never recalls meeting him, and he was told that he just arrived outside of town before being brought inside by ambulance after the crash, and that he’d never come to Bellwood before. Hours later, a fire mysterious breaks out in Rigon’s apartment, killing him. While going across Bellwood, Ben encounters a container with the Omnitrix, left with a message from “Prometheus”. Ben also begins to notice strange symbols all across time, as if part of a language. In the episode, Ben encounters strange creatures that attack him. He manages to escape the woods. Ben asks Max about the purpose of the Wall and the woods. Max explains that the Wall exists to protect the town from the creatures, who are known as The Creature of the Night Ben encounters a strange creature attacking Bellwood locations. Ben works with his cousin Gwen, who he learns about lives in this episode to track it and hunt it down. It’s discovered the creature is named Kevin Levin, and was mutated to fight Ben. When asked how he was mutated, Kevin is mysteriously killed. Gwen promises to help Ben learn what’s going on, discovering strange symbols too and beginning to investigate. In the end, we learn that Ben had actually died but something called Project Codon helped Ben live. Max is reporting to someone about Ben’s Omnitrix, stating that Prometheus is active once more. Making Friends and Influencing People Ben investigates the Plumbers and questions why Bellwood is blocked off by a wall. He tries to join their ranks when Career Day arrives at the high school. After investigating, he learns that the Plumbers are hiding some massive secrets, including Proctor Servantis. Ben discovers that there is something outside of the wall that the Plumbers don’t want people to learn about. Servantis and Max meet each other, in which Servantis warns that Ben is starting to grow curious about questions that should remain unanswered. Max asks if he’ll need to terminate Ben to keep Project Codon a secret, Servantis says to keep a close eye. Gwen calls Ben and reveals that she’s discovered something. Not What He Seems Gwen reveals that she’s found that the symbols appear to be alphabet letters. One of these was in the container with the Omnitrix, a hidden message saying “A man of answers is here in Bellwood. The Hacker is coming”. Max reveals he knows about the Omnitrix and tells Ben that he can not visit Gwen as he’s grounded for breaking one of the rules about transparency. Ben suspects Max is the man who holds answers. The Hacker is revealed to be Jimmy Jones, a teenager with amazing archery skills and talented online hacking. He believes that there is a conspiracy in the town involving The Plumbers and the Wall. Ben trusts him at first, but when Jones suspects Gwen is involved and threatens her, Ben stops him. While at the police station, Max arrives in the interrogation room and strangles him, telling Servantis to send the body to the Codon Facility. As Max exits, Gwen is shown watching, and snaps a photo, texting Ben that Max is hiding something. (“The Hacker” is a nod to The End of Wikia. Ghosts in the Machine Gwen and Ben learn Jimmy Jones is dead, and realize that Max is not what he seems. Ben discovers what lurks under Max’s Plumbing, and discovers what Max’s secret is. Ben learns that Max is in fact an imposter, the real Max having gone missing fifteen years ago. Under Max’s Plumbing, the basement contains a lab for mind swiping, files and security footage on Ben, pages about people and their personalities and history. A file says that after “Failure #9 was sent to the Codon Facility, Attempt #10 was brought to Bellwood for experimentation. We learn that Max mutated Kevin and used him to test Ben and learn more about him. (Max is actually an imposter. In Arc 2, we learn he’s in fact Shapeshifter Ben. ) Gwen is wounded, and the only place with an antidote is a place called the Codon Facility, a place where all the answers seem to lie, only it’s outside of Bellwood. Codon Ben breaks out of Bellwood, going past the Bellwood Wall, and finally enters the Codon Facility, where a startling revelation will devastate Ben’s perception of reality. Ben meets the real Max Tennyson. Ben sees the tattoo on his wrist on a label with the words “Ben #10” in two languages, one in English and another in a strange language (Galvan not revealed till Arc 2). Although Gwen is given the Antidote, she is killed by the Evil Max, who escapes. Upon exiting The Codon Facility, Ben discovers a door titled “B.E.N.” Upon entering the room, he sees it’s a large long room with a single walkway to a lab station with a computer, a cabinet of medicines and chemicals, and a table with a large tube sticking its end out in the wall, a red button above. Ben presses it, pulling out the tube to reveal the remains of Ben 0. Suddenly, the walls retract to reveal ten more test tubes and lab stations behind them, eight of them having other Bens or their remains. The only ones to be empty are #4 and #10, which as Ben walks to the 10th test tube, he sees it say "B.E.N. #10" in english and what appears to be another language. The symbol that appears to be in the place of 10 is revealed to be the same symbol as Ben's tattoo, making him realize that he is one of the B.E.N.s and he's from the tube. A Battle of Two Bens After discovering the existence of other B.E.N.’s, Ben faces against an evil version of himself sent by The Creators. Bad Ben nearly kills Ben but is saved by Max, and Bad Ben sends Max a warning that “Primus Day is coming, and Bellwood will burn in the flames that you started all those years ago”. We learn that the imposter Max was in fact Shapeshifter Ben, working for The Creators. A Tale of Tennysons After nearly not surviving Bad Ben’s attack, Max reveals the truth about Project Codon, the origin of the B.E.N.’s, and his connection to The Creators. In the finale, Bad Ben suggests to The Creators that the other Bens be used in a war against Ben 10 and Max Tennyson. The Writing on the Wall Ben follows a lead on a long-held mystery regarding the origin of Bellwood involving strange symbols. It’s ultimately revealed that the town was created by an extraterrestrial known as Azmuth, and that Bellwood is actually not on Earth, but rather on a planet known as Primus. The Creators are revealed to have known this for many years. The Plumbers are revealed to have been secretly keeping this a secret from the population as well, but only a select few know the full nature of the planet. Ben discovers the coordinates to a hidden facility in Bellwood: Providence, which is revealed to be the location of the person who gave Ben the Omnitrix, “Prometheus”. Prometheus Ben encounters the enigmatic Azmuth, creator of the planet Primus, creator of the Omnitrix, and also known as “Prometheus”. The truth about The Creators and Primus are revealed. Primus Day is revealed to be the day The Creators overthrow the Galvan government and destroy Primus, but to do that, they need the Ascalon Key to begin the destruction of Bellwood. Bad Ben acquires it from Azmuth after killing him. Return to the Beginning Ben returns to the Codon Facility to bring back the original Ben Tennyson, and discover the secret to his immunity to Codon. The Creators are revealed to have Codon, and are planning to use it to destroy Bellwood. Maxwell begins preparing for the war, meanwhile Bad Ben secretly plans for his own rebellion against The Creators. Original Ben reveals that he isn’t an immune, he’s Patient Zero for the Codon virus. He was first inflicted thanks to Max’s research on the Codon. The only reason he hasn’t been so inflicted is that the virus originated with him, and uses him as a host. Because he was the one who had the flu when in contact with the Codon, his body has grown used to the Codon virus, and has adapted to it. But because the Codon virus is in other people who don’t share the same blood or DNA, they die. Original Ben says that somehow, Ben 10 is an actual immune, meaning Ben is the key to solving the Codon virus. Original Ben tells Ben 10 that he needs to travel back and save the human race from the Codon virus, before Original Ben kills himself. Primus Day The truth about Bellwood is revealed to its citizens by Max and Ben, as The Creators launch an attack inside The Plumbers, and all hell breaks loose in Bellwood as Max and Ben are forced to unite when Codon is unleashed. Ben tells Max that he’s the true immune, Bellwood is destroyed. Ground Zero With Bellwood destroyed, Max and Ben must find allies against the Plumbers, completely controlled now by The Creators and Bad Ben. We learn that Bens 6, 8, and 9 have defected from the side of the Creators. Old Man Ben reveals that Bad Ben is secretly planning to kill The Creators, and that Bad Ben is also an immune. It is revealed that Ben 10 is immune thanks to the formula injected into him by Azmuth that contained synthetic DNA which managed to counteract Codon through altering of macromolecules with the chemicals that reside in Amber oegia. Old Man Ben is killed by Benzarro. The Tennysons find a group of rebel Plumbers known as the Rooters who plan to take down The Creators. Those Who Have Lost Their Way Planning to take down The Creators and reopen the rift that allowed the transport of Bellwood into the future in order to save the past of humanity, Ben joins with Max and the Rooters against The Creators, who have become corrupted. When they reach the site of where the Rift was opened, the Creators confront them in a heated discussion, but are killed by a strain of Codon created by Bad Ben, who takes control of The Plumbers. The Rooters are revealed to be led by the Shapeshifting Ben, as it was revealed that Bad Ben purposefully used the rebel Plumbers and Ben to take down The Creators, manipulating them all to obtain control. The End In the final battle, Bad Ben and Shapeshifter Ben fight against Max and Ben to decide the fate of past and present mankind. Characters B.E.N.s *Ben Prime/Ben 0 – The original Ben, host of the Codon virus *Ben 1/Benzarro – The first clone, he was severely mutated and considered a failure *Ben 2/Eon – The second Ben, he was normal at first but reverted to the mutated form *Ben 3/”Demon Ben” – The third ben, his mutation developed horns. He eventually exploded. *Ben 4/”Shapeshifting Ben”/Evil Max – The fourth ben, his mutation caused several shapeshifting problems. *Ben 5/”Gwen Ben” – The fifth ben, she was the first female Ben when the creators questioning if gender played a role. This Ben was the first to not be mutated, but she absorbed too much energy and died. *Ben 6/” Old Man Ben” – The sixth ben, he was the first male Ben to not have a mutation but was given an older body to test if age played a role. He was intellectually perfect but his physical body was too weak, and was considered a failure. The creators moved to focus more on physical nature. *Ben 7/Mad Ben – The seventh ben, he was given a more physical body and younger age. However, his bruteness made him unable to be tactically successful, and his personality made him difficult to manage. *Ben 8/Nega Ben – considered a potential success, his lack of care for most things and the mission made him a failure, this was due to the creators giving him less personality. *Ben 9/Ben 23 – To counteract against the negativeness and lack of care for the mission, the creators gave Ben more personality but he became reckless. *Ben 10 – the current Ben, he is the first successful B.E.N. and the main protagonist of the series. He is immune to Codon virus. *Ben 11/Bad Ben – created after Ben 10 went rogue against Project Codon, he is a darker version of Ben 10, and becomes a major antagonist The Creators *Azmuth (formerly) – Originally in charge of the Creators, he was dethroned and betrayed. *Albedo/The Man in the Red-White Suit – He is the main conspirator of the Creators. Albedo is the man who is shown in the Codon Facility with Evil Max in the post-credits scene discussing Bad Ben’s creation and Ben discovering the truth about Project Codon. *Vilgax/The Man in the Green Suit/Dr. Bill Gacks – He is one of the Creators, secretly posing as a doctor named Bill Gacks when Ben wakes up, and in charge of the Codon Facility. He fights Ben but is knocked out. He reappears in Arc 2. *Servantis – He is one of the Creators, a scientist who helped create the cloning process. He now runs the Plumbers in Bellwood, and eventually serves as the leader of the Plumbers after they take over. *Diana “Hope” Stone – She is one of the Creators, a scientist who helped with Project Codon. She studies the Codon virus and substance, and investigates the immunity of the Bens. She and Vlad are named after LOTO characters. *Vladislaus Alrion – The mayor of Bellwood, he is one of the Creators who makes sure that everyone’s true memories are forgotten, and oversees the experiment first handedly. He dies in “Primus Day”. Others *Max Tennyson - grandfather to Ben, he helped with Project Codon until he turned on The Creators. Cold opens (opening teasers), Stingers (post-credit scenes), Ciphers Solve all ciphers with http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/ Preface Cold Opening *'Description: '''A man is chased by strange creatures in the woods, and is presumably attacked and killed. *'When: ' 15 Years Ago *'Relevance:' **'Backstory:' The man, Max Tennyson, is being hunted by both the Chupacabras (alien creatures created by The Creators) and Shapeshifter Ben aka Evil Max, who can transform into a mutate creature similar to The Village's Those Who We Do Not Speak Of. He is fleeing from The Creators after having attempted to kill Ben Zero in order to end Project Codon. **'Mystery: It introduces the idea of creatures lurking in the woods, which will be addressed in future eps. Stingers *'Description: '''As Ben sleeps for the first next in his room, in an unknown location, a tall figure enters an elevator lowering to Level 6. Exiting the elevator in a dark lab, the figure walks with a light in tow towards a glass container holding what appears to be a template for a watch, except the face dial. "At long last, it begins". Taking out a face dial with the same symbol as Ben's tattoo, the figure holds it in his hand as he lifts up the glass container and places the face dial on the watch, twisting it to the left 10 degrees making a clicking sound. Pressing a small button on the device, the face dial begins spinning as it calibrates. After a few rotations, the green part of the symbol glows, as the device turns on for the first time. As the figure watches, he states "The Omnitrix is finally ready for you Ben". *'When: Week Zero, Day Seven *'Relevance: ' **'Backstory:' The figure, Azmuth, also known as Prometheus, is creating the Omnitrix for Ben 10, in order to use the creations of The Creators against themselves. It also establishes that the Omnitrix symbol and Ben's symbol are the same. **Mystery: It introduces a new character who creates the Omnitrix directly for Ben, in the hopes that something will happen as a result of Ben recieving it. The character will be later identified as "Prometheus" in the following episode, and the true identity of the character will be a mystery for many episodes. Cipher *'Type of Cipher:' Vigenere Cipher **'Encrypted:' Ooa Hrpbbgbp vdg ykjhr n ncqu ykth. Arp klhu ncqu ykjhg nts echpr wc ucjh o fgqusg qf wkb. Yvdh qqsv Anz vdjr dskwaf hks ocqnfbqa? Lg Zcl wfhnm zvnv vh ocrsdff vc es? **'Secret Key:' Codon **'Decrypted:' Max Tennyson has lived a long life. Men with long lives are bound to have a secret or two. What does Max have behind the backroom? Is Max truly what he appears to be? You Can Not Leave Bellwood Cold Opening *'Description: '''A 1969 yellow Volkswagen Beetle drives on a long road in the middle of a forest. Inside is a teenage girl with blond hair, paniced. Behind her is their belongings, as she looks in her rear view mirror. Behind her is a police car flashing lights, as she presses the gas petal. The officer in pursuit, Officer Phillips Billings reports that the girl, Lucy Mann is attempting to leave the town. Lucy continues to drive away, fleeing in terror, as it shows she's going 90 on the road. She quickly glances out the window to get a better glance at the police car coming towards her, before turning to her head. In front of her car, on the road, is a large bulky creature standing on the road, facing away. Lucy tries to break, before the creature lifts its fist and smashes it into the front of the car. The car flips into the car, crashing on the pavement, flipping over repeatedly until it finally stops, the top of the car on the road. Officer Phil stops his car as the nearby trees shake, the creature gone. Officer Phil walks over to Lucy's car, looking down, before walking back to his car and calling it in: Lucy Mann died in a car crash while attempting to leave Bellwood. *'When: 10 Years Ago *'''Relevance: **'Backstory:' Officer Phillips Billings is a reference to Phil from the Ben 10 franchise, while Lucy is a reference to Lucy from Ben 10. In this story, Lucy Mann is shown to be attempting to flee. This is eventually revealed to have been caused by Lucy Mann discovering a secret lab underneath the library containing Chupacabras and other creatures made by The Creators. Upon discovering this, she is immediately pursued by members of the community, and attempts to escape the town. **'Mystery: '''First off, it continues to play on the same "creatures in the woods" mystery, while also hinting at the first rule, "You Can Not Leave Bellwood", and it establishes that the police may be involved in the conspiracy. Stinger *'Description: As Ben sleeps in his room, Max walks quietely downstairs into the main floor of his shop. He walks over to the cash register, opening a drawer underneath it and locking the cash register with a key from the drawer. After looking around, he places the key back in the drawer and presses the following numbers: 18382. This pushes the table with the cashier forward towards the shelves as the floor opens up and a computer on a desk and chair rise up. Max sits in the chair, beginning to type a message to CODON with the subject: PROMETHEUS IS ACTIVE. *'''When: Week One, Day Seven *'Relevance: ' **'Backstory:' Ben acquired the Omnitrix from Azmuth, also known as Prometheus. The Creators and Evil Max are aware of Azmuth being Prometheus, and are aware that he is the one who created the Omnitrix, via the face dial. Knowing that Prometheus gave Ben this, Evil Max sends a message to the Creators warning them that Prometheus is active once again. **'Mystery:' It reveals that Max does have access to computers, having previously lied about it before, and it reveals that he is in contact with "CODON", the name of the show. It also reveals that he's aware of Prometheus and his role in the Omnitrix. Cipher *'Type of Cipher:' A1Z26 **'Encrypted:' 9-20 19-5-5-13-19 12-9-11-5 2-5-14 4-9-4-14'20 12-9-19-20-5-14 23-8-5-14 13-1-24 19-1-9-4 "4-15 14-15-20 20-18-25 20-15 12-5-1-22-5 20-8-5 20-15-23-14". 9 7-21-5-19-19 9-20 10-21-19-20 13-5-1-14-19 23-5 7-5-20 20-15 19-5-5 20-8-5 3-18-5-1-20-21-18-5-19 3-15-13-5 9-14-20-15 2-5-12-12-23-15-15-4! **'Decrypted: '''IT SEEMS LIKE BEN DIDN'T LISTEN WHEN MAX SAID "DO NOT TRY TO LEAVE THE TOWN". I GUESS IT JUST MEANS WE GET TO SEE THE CREATURES COME INTO BELLWOOD! Creature of the Night Cipher *'Type of Cipher:' A1Z26 **'Encrypted:' 2-5-14 20-5-14-14-25-19-15-14 4-9-5-4 25-5-20 8-5'19 1-12-9-22-5, 19-12-5-5-16-9-14-7 9-14 8-9-19 18-15-15-13. 9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 14-21-18-19-5 10-1-3-11-9-5 11-14-5-23 1-14-25-20-8-9-14-7 1-2-15-21-20 20-8-1-20 2-5-6-15-18-5 8-5-18 4-5-1-20-8? 16-5-18-8-1-16-19 23-8-9-12-5 2-5-14 18-5-13-1-9-14-19 9-7-14-15-18-1-14-20 15-6 8-9-19 4-5-1-20-8, 9-14 12-9-6-5 8-5 3-1-14 12-15-15-11 6-15-18 19-5-3-18-5-20 19-25-13-2-15-12-19. **'Decrypted: BEN TENNYSON DIED YET HE'S ALIVE, SLEEPING IN HIS ROOM. I WONDER IF NURSE JACKIE KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT BEFORE HER DEATH? PERHAPS WHILE BEN REMAINS IGNORANT OF HIS DEATH, IN LIFE HE CAN LOOK FOR SECRET SYMBOLS. Making Friends and Influencing People Cipher *'''Type of Cipher: Atbash **'Encrypted:' Hviezmgrh rh z girxpb uvoold gszg nfhg yv dzgxsvw xzivufoob. Kilqvxg Xlwlm rh hgroo z krvxv lu gsv kfaaov Yvm ozxph. Ofxpob, z nzm lu zmhdvih rh sviv rm Yvoodllw. Gsv Szxpvi rh xlnrmt. **'Decrypted: '''Servantis is a tricky fellow that must be watched carefully. Project Codon is still a piece of the puzzle Ben lacks. Luckly, a man of answers is here in Bellwood. The Hacker is coming. Not What He Seems Cipher *'Type of Cipher:' Caesar +3 Cipher **'Encrypted:' Ehq'v jhwwlqj forvhu wr ohduqlqj zkdw wkh dqvzhuv wr wkh pbvwhulhv ri Ehoozrrg duh. Shukdsv lw'v wlph kh glvrehb uxoh wkuhh dqg hqwhu wkh edfnurrp. Rqob wkhq zloo kh wuxob uhdolch wkdw Pda lv qrw zkdw kh vhhpv. **'Decrypted:' Ben's getting closer to learning what the answers to the mysteries of Bellwood are. Perhaps it's time he disobey rule three and enter the backroom. Only then will he truly realize that Max is not what he seems. Ghosts in the Machine Cipher *'Type of Cipher:' Caesar +3 Cipher **'Encrypted:' Wxuqv rxw wkdw Pda lv d elw ri d vkdshvkliwhu. Qrw zkdw brx hashfwhg kxk? Zh'uh dw wkh wrs ri d uroohu frdvwhu'v kloo, vr krog rq iru ghdu olih dv zh ghvfhqw lqwr wkh pdgqhvv wkdw dzdlwv. Zkdw dzdlwv lq wkh Frgrq Idflolwb zloo ghydvwdwh Ehq'v shufhswlrq ri uhdolwb, dqg pdbeh jlyh klp d qljkwpduh ru wzr. **'Decrypted:' Turns out that Max is a bit of a shapeshifter. Not what you expected huh? We're at the top of a roller coaster's hill, so hold on for dear life as we descent into the madness that awaits. What awaits in the Codon Facility will devastate Ben's perception of reality, and maybe give him a nightmare or two. Codon Cipher *'Type of Cipher:' Vigenere Cipher **'Encrypted:' Rfrxreh Fcqqb zof osdbg vc voig hks uwadb ecqh, phv Hks Ptsdhbtg koig ivsq vvh zriofm bh hks btwjwacz Esa Vsqblucq tbt hksvt czb cwfscfgg. Zwyn hksl tsdzya hhacv hks schhg niolb oa qusnvwqu np sosigbwv Ogb Wsapmvca? **'Secret Key:' Codon **'Decrypted:''' Project Codon was meant to save the human race, but The Creators have used the legacy of the original Ben Tennyson for their own purposes. Will they really tempt the fates again by creating an eleventh Ben Tennyson? Arc Two: Truth #A Battle of Two Bens #A Tale of Tennysons #The Writing on the Wall #Prometheus #Return to the Beginning #Primus Day #Ground Zero #Those Who Have Lost Their Way #The End Trivia *Arc 1 has 7 episodes, Arc 2 has 9. This is the same format as Knight of All Knights Season 1 and 2. *Ep 1 is called Preface, a nod to the first ep of the Old Hean 10, also named Preface. *Waking up in a hospital with amnesia is a nod to Mig from Prototype: Genesis. *Rigon Handionus is a nod to Rigon of Earth-19 and Handra of the planned Earth-100. *Ben’s aliens are the same as those that would have appeared in Ben 10 Reborn. *“The Hacker” is a nod to The End of Wikia. *Ep 6 is called Ghosts in the Machine, which is also the name of an Earth-19 episode Sci wrote. *Ep 7 reveals that the town of Bellwood is covered by an invisible dome surrounding the town. This is a reference to the dome surrounding the main location of Prototype: Genesis. *Two of the Creators are named after characters from the canceled Legends of the Omnitrix series.